<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that which is given (accepted or not) by tinycutefauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139955">that which is given (accepted or not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna'>tinycutefauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Portgas D. Ace-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the three legacies that Portgas D. Ace inherited upon birth, one was rejected, one was worn with pride and the third was left forgotten.<br/>-<br/>On Ace and inheritance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gol D. Roger &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Portgas D. Rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that which is given (accepted or not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlet/gifts">Wordlet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a thought piece that is rambly but I liked. Thanks again for the prompt Wordlet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. The Will of D.</p><p>Ace was born to two people who carried the Will of D.: Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Ace. As any person who inherited the Will, his life and death changed the fate of the world.<br/>
<br/>
Yet one of those names spoke more loudly than anything else to the world and, in great foolishness, they forgot he would definitely bring about a storm. They spoke so frequently of him being Roger’s child that they forgot he was more than that. He had inherited a legacy more powerful than Roger was and the world paid a heavy price for forgetting it. Ace was born at the start of an era, lived through the end of another and his death ensured a third and greater era would take place yet.</p><p> </p><p>ii. Rouge</p><p>Portgas D. Rouge, though remembered by few, had been an astounding woman of great strength and there were many things Ace inherited from her, some knowingly and others unknowingly.<br/>
<br/>
He bore her name with pride, letting the world know that his mother was someone worth honouring, and her freckles with embarrassment, loving the feature that connected them but hating how cute his family found them. But he also inherited her nose, her wavy hair and her thin, sharp eyebrows. He inherited her determined love, her quiet passion and her warm heart. This he did not know.<br/>
<br/>
One thing he also inherited, though he never got the chance to realise it, was that he also inherited the way she died - sacrificing a life to save a beloved other’s.</p><p> </p><p>iii. Roger</p><p>The legacy of Roger, of his biological father, was an inheritance Ace was to never be able to shake off regardless of his continuous rejection of it that lasted to his dying day. His birth, his life and his death all revolved around it despite it not being the only influence on Ace’s life.<br/>
<br/>
His mother died bearing Roger’s son for longer than was natural because the world did not want Roger’s child to be born. The man who rescued him hid him away and tried to force him into a life not meant for him - all to protect him from Roger’s name. And his death was an ugly distorted mirror of the way Roger died: to be executed but not for his own actions, brought to his deathbed but not willingly, died with a smile but not from a life without regrets.<br/>
<br/>
The biggest, and worst, part of what Ace inherited from Roger was to be known as a demon. For, because of it, he lived wondering if it was good that he was born despite that, from his first to last days, he was more loved than he ever understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter anytime (I’m @tinycutefauna there too)</p><p>Kudos and comments (even just a &lt;3) are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>